Die Ringe
by Anima
Summary: Was geschieht wenn ein Halbwesen nachHogwrtskommt und Engel und Dämonen am großen Kampf teilnehmen?
1. Prolog

Teil: 1/? Autor: Anima E-Mail: Sakura115@web.de Rating: PG 13 Warning: Hier noch keins! Pairing: In den folgenden Kapiteln Disclaimer: Alle Personen außer Natasha Fayn, Marcus Sheen und Devil gehören J.K. Rowling.  
  
Prolog  
  
Nacht.  
  
Sie lief durch den Wald.  
  
Die Dunkelheit schützte sie vor dem Mondlicht.  
  
Denn wenn das Mondlicht sie traf würde es wieder geschehen.  
  
Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass der Devil ihren Körper wieder benutzte.  
  
Ihre Mutter hatte sie damals gewarnt, jetzt war es zu spät. Sie konnte nicht mehr zurück ohne  
  
vom Mondlicht getroffen zu werden.  
  
Zwar liebte sie es im Mondlicht stehen zu können, aber ohne den Ring war es unmöglich.  
  
Sie musste ihn finden.  
  
Zittern blieb sie stehen.  
  
Es war Sommer, aber nun war es ungewöhnlich kalt.  
  
Ihren Umhang fester um ihren Körper wickelnd machte sie kehrt und lief zum Herrenhaus  
  
zurück.  
  
Die Luft wurde eisiger , je weiter sie zurück ging.  
Feuer entfachten und sie sah das sie in der Eiswüste stand, der Mond war aber zu ihrem Glück  
  
nicht zu sehen.  
  
Die Anfangs schwarzen Flammen färbten sich Dunkel- und Hellblau als sie sich ihnen  
  
näherte.  
  
Sie ging weiter auf die Flammen und es wurde immer kälter.  
  
Die Flammen begannen nach ihr zu greifen.  
  
Sie drehte sich um, wollte wegrennen als er erschien.  
  
Sie starrte ihn an.  
  
Dann rannte sie los.  
"Ist es Traum oder Wirklichkeit?  
  
Licht oder Dunkelheit?  
  
Gut oder Böse? Er ist ein Dämon, aber wo ist der Engel? Schwarz oder Weiß? Alles wird Grau."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat der Prolog gefallen, auch wenn er vielleicht etwas verwirrend ist ( und das nicht nur für euch auch für mich g) So das war's dann von mir das erste Kapitel kommt bald, versprochen. Bis dann eure Anima 


	2. Wiedersehn

Teil: 2/? Autor: Anima E-Mail: Sakura115@web.de Rating: PG 13 Warning: Hier noch keine! Pairing: In den folgenden Kapiteln Disclaimer: Alle Personen außer Natasha Fayn, Marcus Sheen und Devil gehören J.K. Rowling.  
  
Es war ein wunderbar warmer Ferientag. Die Sonne schien und in der Londoner City herrschte reges treiben. Natasha bannte sich ihren Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Noch trug sie zur Tarnung Muggelkleidung. Durch die verschiedenen Straßen eilend, noch mal schnell in diesen und jenen Shop gehend um sich ein paar neue Muggelklamotten und einige CDs zu besorgen , betrat sie schließlich den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie ging an einigen belegten Tischen vorbei und setzte sich an einen Freien. Tom, der Wirt, ging zu ihr hinüber und sah sie fragend an:"Was bekommst du Mädchen?" Natasha musterte ihn:"Ein Butterbier und dann würde ich noch gerne Wissen wie ich in die Winkelgasse komme." Sie lächelte ihn so an, wie sie es nur tat wenn ihr Vater oder einer seiner Freunde nicht in der Nähe waren. Den von ihnen hatte sie gelernt immer absolut kalt zu wirken, und das musste sie schließlich das ganze nächste Jahr in Hogwarts aushalten. Der Wirt ging und kam einige Minuten später mit ihrem bestellten Butterbier zurück. Bereitwillig erklärte er ihr welchen Stein man mit dem Zauberstab berühren musste um das Tor zur Winkelgasse zu öffnen. Natasha bedankte sich und bezahlte mit den letzten Sickeln die sie in ihrem Lederbeutel hatte. Dann verkleinerte sie mit einem einfachen Zauber ihre Einkäufe und steckte die Miniatur Tüten in ihre Umhängetasche. (Die Schüler in GB haben diesmal die Erlaubnis außerhalb der Ferien zu zaubern, auf Grund der Drohenden Gefahr) Tom wendete sich nun an seine anderen Gäste. Ihre Liste der benötigten Gegenstände studierend, trank sie langsam ihr Butterbier aus und verließ den Pub durch die Hintertür. Sie tippte den Stein über der Mülltonne an und die Steine begannen sich langsam, immer schneller werdend, zu verschieben. Schnellen Schrittes begab sie sich in Richtung Gringotts. Sie musste das restliche Muggelgeld noch loswerden, wenn ihr Vater mitbekommen würde das sie sich in der Muggelwelt aufhielt, würde sie wieder mal eine richtig schöne Woche im Lieblingskerker ihres Vater verbringen "dürfen". Gringotts tauchte vor ihr auf und sie schlenderte die breite Treppe nach oben. Am Schalter Nummer 5 tauschte sie ihr Geld um und begab sich dann mit einem kleinen blauen Kobold zu ihrem Verlies, denn nur mit dem umgetauschten Geld würde sie nicht weit kommen. Nach einer rasanten Fahrt hinunter in die dunkelsten Gänge hielten sie vor dem Verlies mit der Nummer 6115 an und Natasha holte sich daraus, von den großen Haufen, einige Hände Galeonen, Sickel und Knuts, die sie in ihren Lederbeutel füllte. Nachdem sie die tiefen Gänge mit den Verliesen wieder verlassen hatten und Natasha auf der Treppe stand, die hinunter zur Winkelgasse führte, sah sie eine Familie mit roten Haaren, deren einer Teil offenbar gerade zu Madam Malkins, der andere zu Florish & Blotts wollte. Sie beeilte sich dem kleineren Teil zu folgen . Als sie vor dem Laden stand, blickte sie hinein. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht - im Laden stand Gin - mit ihrer Familie. Vorsichtig betrat sie den Laden, aber dennoch kam sofort eine Hexe mittleren Alters auf sie zu, die sie mit sich in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, zu Gin, zog. Die Hexe stellte Natasha auf einen Hocker neben Gin, dann fragte sie endlich: "Hogwarts?" Natasha nickte und sagte: "Ja drei einfache Garnituren, zwei Sommer- und Winterumhänge und ich brauche auch noch einen Festumhang." Als sie geendet hatte sah sie zu Gin rüber, ob Gin sie erkennen würde? Sie hatten sich jetzt schon seit über 6 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie hatte Gin doch schließlich auch erkannt. Okay sie war auch mit ihrer Mutter hier und die hatte sich in den 6 Jahren nur geringfügig verändert, sonst hätte sie Gin wahrscheinlich auch nicht erkannt. Gin war ein Stück kleiner als sie, schlank mit den richtigen Rundungen, ihre roten Haare lagen ein leichten Wellen über ihren Schulter bis auf ihren Rücken, ihre hellbraunen Augen waren noch ausdrucksvoller als früher, sie war braungebrannt und in ihren Gesicht hatte sie Grübchen beim lachen. Natasha hatte sich aber extrem verändert: Ihre früher blonden Haare hatten es irgendwie geschafft blauschwarz zu werden und lagen ihr etwas über den Schultern, sie war ziemlich groß geworden (1.70m), sehr viel schlanker, hatte aber an den richtigen Stellen schöne Formen bekommen, ihr Gesicht hatte immer noch die selbe Form, ebenso hatte sie auch noch eine ziemlich helle Haut und ihre Augen waren blaugrün wie das Meer, so hatte Gin ihre Augenfarbe immer beschrieben. Natasha sprach sie an: "Hi Gin"  
Sorry das dieses Kapitel so kurz ist, ich habe die meisten anderen Kapiteln schon im Kopf, aber bei mir ist der Anfang immer schwer. Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel! Bye eure Anima 


End file.
